1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method for an electronic portable device processing data based on information from an electronic host device, and more particularly, to a method for an electronic portable device processing data based on a clock extracted from data from an electronic host device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
An electronic portable device can be hot-plugged into an electronic host device so as to transmit data to the electronic host device based on a reference clock. The electronic portable device may include a crystal to generate the reference clock used for transceiving and processing data. The electronic portable device may include a phase lock loop (PLL) unit employing the reference clock as an input to generate a PLL clock having a frequency equal to a multiple of that of the reference clock. The PLL clock can be employed as a reference clock for a clock data recovery of the electronic portable device to obtain a retimed data stream. Further, the PLL clock may be employed as a reference clock for the electronic portable device to transmit a data stream to the electronic host device.
Even though the crystal may provide the reference clock with an accurate frequency for serving as an ideal clock source, the crystal typically costs a lot and occupies a relatively large space of a circuit board.